A positioning technology is a technology used to determine a geographical position of a UE (user equipment), which can obtain position information of the UE directly or indirectly by using resources of a radio communications network.
A UE positioning algorithm of LTE (long term evolution) can generally detect feature parameters (signal strength, time difference of arrival of a propagated signal, arrival direction angle of a signal, and the like) of a radio wave propagated signal between a UE and a base station, for example, an eNB, and then estimate a geometric position of the user equipment according to a related positioning algorithm. A GNSS (global navigation satellite system) positioning method requires a UE to have a radio receiver that receives a GNSS signal, and specific implementations of GNSS includes GPS (global positioning system) positioning, Galileo positioning, and the like. Downlink positioning and e-CID (enhanced cell ID) positioning are both network positioning types. These positioning types mainly rely on detection of radio resource feature parameters in a mobile communications system, and estimate a position of a UE according to a positioning algorithm, which are focuses of current researches. In OTDOA (observed time difference of arrival) positioning the UE receives, downlink positioning reference signals from multiple eNBs and performs timing measurement, and reports a time difference of arrival of PRSs (positioning reference signal) between the eNBs. Then, a geographical position of the UE is calculated on a network positioning server.
With the development of a network, some RRHs (remote radio head) or Repeater nodes are used to increase coverage of the network and ensure service quality of hotspot areas within the network. However, the RRH or the Repeater is equivalent to one intermediate node added between the UE and the eNB, and radio signals are not sent to the UE directly by the eNB but are forwarded by the RRH or the Repeater to the UE. As a result, a new delay and error are brought to the positioning. How to position a UE accurately in a scenario where an RRH or a Repeater exists is a technical issue to be solved.